This Life
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Harry Potter/Jily AU. What if James and Lily Potter hadn't died? What if Dumbledore defeated Voldemort? This is the alternate story. Rated T just in case.
1. Happy Birthday Harry

A/N: Hello! Welcome to my alternate story of Harry Potter. I haven't forgotten about my canon Jily story or my letters fic, it's just this one popped into my brain and refused to go away. Now I don't normally do AU, this is my first attempt at this style of writing. So if you can please R&R and let me know what you think, and more importantly where you think this should go! ;-)

"Harry wake up love, it's time for breakfast," said Lily gently shaking her son.

"Just five more minutes Mum," Harry muttered into his pillow.

Lily laughed gently, her son was so much like his father. It was then that James appeared in his sons bedroom doorway.

"What's so funny Lils?" asked James jovially.

"Your son, he is so much like you," said Lily grinning.

"You're only just realising that now," said James as he crossed the distance from the door to the bed.

"Oh no love, I've always known it," said Lily winking at her husband.

"Argh, for the love of Circe will you go away, you're too loud," groaned Harry from the depths of his pillow.

"Oi you cheeky little git," said James with a laugh.

He grabbed his sons quilt and pulled it off and started to tickle Harry unmercifully. Harry thrashed around squealing with laughter. James would totally indulge Harry whatever he wanted, he adored his first born, but Harry was never acted spoilt. Lily stood back and watched her husband and son and smiled. James and Harry were incredibly close, their love of Quidditch had bought them together, at times Lily could almost be jealous but she had a daughter and a younger son that doted on her, so she couldn't complain.

"Happy birthday Harry!" came a high pitched yell from down the hall.

At that moment James stopped tickling his son and smiled widely. Harry grinned back at his dad.

"Happy 11th birthday son," said James hugging his eldest son.

"Thanks dad."

"Happy birthday Harry," yelled Harry's younger sister Felicity again.

Felicity was 8 years old and the spit of her mother, except the eyes she had James' hazel eyes and shape. Her red hair falling in soft curling waves down to her shoulders, she was a little on the chubby side at the moment but Harry had been like that to start with till he started to grow.

Harry sat up and rolled his eyes. His sister could be rather loud when she wanted too. It was then that Harry took stock of his bedroom. A banner had been hung over the fireplace with the legend 'A Happy 11th Birthday Harry' emblazoned in red writing. Balloons filled the room and in one corner was a pile of presents. Harry smiled hugely.

He loved his bedroom, it was bright and airy and above all big. He slept in a four poster with pale blue silk hangings, his bed sheets and covers were the finest Egyptian cotton. The windows, floor to ceiling with matching pale blue curtains. His mother had opened the curtain before rousing her son, the July sunlight streaming in lighting the room, making the dark blue walls a shade lighter.

The peace was shattered again this time by the sound of a little voice piping out 'Appy birfday 'Arry.' This disturbance was created by Harry's youngest sibling Robert, though everyone called him Bobbie.

Robert was 4 and a mix of his parents. He had his fathers messy hair but it was a brilliant shade of ginger, his eyes a brilliant shade of blue with bright green flecks, the shape of his eyes a mix so they were more almond shaped. But he had more of his mothers nature and could be at times very sensitive and Felicity would play on that and wind him up, at times leaving their House Elves, Blinky, Gretchen, and Hattie exhausted.

"Come then Harry up you get," said James.

Harry dived from his bed and made for the mountain of presents piled up in the corner. From his Godparents Sirius and Marlene he received a book 'A 1000 pranks and how to pull them off'. Lily groaned audibly when she saw the book, she would have to have words with Sirius when he arrived later. Marlene had given him a new copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' as his previous copy had been accidentally burnt to a cinder by Felicity when she'd had a temper tantrum and did accidental magic. From Remus he received a book also, it was a copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Harry smiled happily. He also received presents from Molly and Arthur Weasley and family, which consisted of a magical train set, Arthur worked in the 'Department of Mysteries' as an 'Unspeakable' he was also a good friend to his parents who also both worked at the Ministry of Magic as Aurors. There were other presents from the Aurors, everybody adored the 'Potter kids'. Lastly from his parents, Harry received tickets to see his favourite Quidditch team the Tutshill Tornadoes and a Nimbus 2000 broomstick.

"Holy Morgana, I love you guys," said Harry throwing himself at his parents happily.

They all tumbled backwards laughing, Harry on top of them. They were laughing so heartily that they didn't hear the owl tapping on the window. It wasn't till Bobbie and Felicity started yelling that either Lily or James took any notice.

"Woah, calm down you two! Anyone would think you hadn't see owl post before," said James getting up and ruffling both his younger kids hair.

James let the owl in and it fluttered towards Harry and landed on his leg. Lily looked at the letter then to Harry and then up to James.

"It's his Hogwarts letter James," said Lily quietly.

Harry excitedly took the letter from the owl and ripped it open and read it aloud. After Harry was done reading James spoke.

"I guess a trip to Diagon Alley is in order soon then," smiled James.

"Ooo, goody, goody. I love Diagon Alley," chimed Felicity.

"Can't she stay here with the House Elves?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Harry, don't be so mean," admonished his mother.

"Okay, I'm sorry mum," said Harry.

"Now come along everyone lets get some breakfast I'm starving," said James rubbing his tummy.


	2. Of Broomsticks and Parties

A/N: Hello everyone, thank you to those people who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I'm so glad you like it! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review ;-)

Once Harry had eaten his breakfast of eggs and bacon on toast, he asked permission to leave the table so he could shower and dress and go out to the paddock and fly his new broom.

"Sweetheart, your guest will be arriving soon," Lily called to her sons retreating back.

"Okay mum. Dad you coming out too?" yelled Harry.

James looked at his wife who gave her consent by a mere nod and smile. He rose kissed the top of her and disappeared out of the kitchen to find his eldest son.

"Okay you two, lets get you sorted," said Lily smiling at Felicity and Bobbie.

"Mum, do you think Harry will let me have a go on his broom later?" asked Felicity hopefully.

"Feliss, you are too young to fly a broom," said Lily rather more sharply than she intended.

"But mum..." whined Felicity.

"I'm sorry but no, now come on I need to get you two cleaned up and dressed before everyone starts to arrive."

Felicity huffed and stormed off. Little Bobbie slipped his small hand into his mother's larger one, causing Lily to grin down at her youngest son.

"I luff you mama," said Bobbie quietly.

"I love you too boo."

Lily bent down and scooped up her baby and gave him a hug and kiss.

A while later and the younger two children were dressed and ready. Felicity had pretty emerald green party robes on and her long red hair had been dressed in two long tails, with matching emerald coloured ribbons. Bobbie had baby blue robes on.

The first guest to arrive was the Longbottom's, with their son Neville.

"Alice; Frank," Lily said drawing them both into a hug. "Hello Neville, did you have a nice birthday?"

"Lovely thank you Aunty Lily, thank you for my card and present," said Neville shyly.

"There's a pet, why don't you go outside to the paddock where you'll find James and Harry," said Lily smiling at Neville.

Neville looked to his parents for permission. Once it was received, Neville headed out the back door on to the large terrace. Neville jogged down the steps and headed to the tree lined paddock. This is were he found Harry and James swooping around on their brooms.

"Harry; Uncle James," yelled Neville happily.

"Hey Nev, grab a broom from the shed and join us," yelled Harry back.

Neville ran to the shed and grabbed one of his Uncle's old Comet two-sixty broomsticks and took off with a swish (The tail had a slight list to it now).

"How was your birthday?" asked James coming up beside his Godson.

"It was lovely thanks," smiled Neville.

"Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet Nev?" asked Harry as he floated on Neville's other side.

"Yeah, I got it this morning," said Neville with a smile.

"Me too," said Harry also grinning.

"What house you hoping to be sorted into?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Gryffindor of course," said Neville enthusiastically.

"Same," said Harry just as enthusiastically.

Just then another voice yelled from below them. The voice belonged to Ron Weasley.

"Harry; Neville; James," he called.

"Ronniekins," yelled Harry cheekily.

This caused Neville to snicker.

"Shut up Harry," yelled Ron back.

"Grab a broom and the Quaffle would you," Harry yelled back.

"Fine," Ron muttered loudly.

"Harry, can you please stop calling Ron that, you know how much he hates it," admonished James.

"Sorry dad, I was just teasing," said Harry penitently.

"Scamp," said James good naturedly and ruffled his son's already messy black hair.

"Dad!" whined Harry.

Ron joined the trio already in the air and they played a game of pass for a little while until Sirius turned up and called a halt to the proceedings.

"Uncle Sirius," yell Harry jubilantly.

"Harry," said Sirius and knelt down one knee to hug his Godson. "Happy birthday."

"Hey Padfoot, I would avoid Lily she's after your blood for that book you gave Harry," said James laughing.

"Hey Prongs, Is she now? Maybe I should go face our tiger Lily and get this over with," said Sirius winking at Harry.

The boys grinned and epically failed to hide their mirth. They all knew how sharp Lily's temper and tongue could be. Not that it bothered Sirius too much, it was like water off a ducks back.

They all headed back inside the large manor house. After being outside in the bright sunlight, the inside of the manor seemed dim and cold.

"Sirius Orion Black, a word," came the shrill voice of Lily.

James gave Sirius a look that said 'I told you so!'.

"Tiger Lily, how positively lovely to see you," said Sirius exuding the Black charm.

"Don't give me that smarminess you git."

Lily grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him into the pantry and shut the door with a kick.

"What can I do for you Lily-pad?" asked Sirius with a grin.

Lily glowered at Sirius. Most people would have wilted at that stare, but Sirius' grin became wider.

"Now then Lily-pad, why didn't you tell me you was after my uncorrupt body?" turning his grin on full now.

"Don't be so disgusting Pads, why did you give my son that pranking book? I swear I get any letters from Hogwarts saying he's pulled one prank you will find a sack of bricks falling on your head," said Lily crossly.

"Now, now Lils you know you don't mean it," said Sirius sweetly.

"Ugh! You really are a git," said Lily a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Truth was Lily could never stay mad at Sirius. He just had this way about him that always made you laugh and smile, when you should have been hoping mad at him. Instead Lily took to swatting Sirius over the back of the head lightly with her hand.

"I mean it Pads, I get one letter from Hogwarts and you'll be getting a Howler from me," said Lily smiling.

Sirius pulled Lily into a hug, and Lily hugged him back. Just then the pantry door flew open.

"Lils; Pads, not interrupting anything am I? asked James a small smile on his face.

"Not at all Prongs," said Sirius releasing Lily.

Lily laughed, and walked out of the pantry not before slapping her husbands ass playfully.

"Cheeky flower. Your sister and Dudley have arrived Lils," said James with a small grimace.

Lily stopped dead. She'd sent her sister and nephew an invite, but hadn't expected them to turn up. They were both still in deep mourning for Vernon, who had died two months prior of a heart attack. Lily located Petunia and Dudley looking very out of place in the entrance hall.

"Tuney, how are you?" asked Lily softly and compassionately.

But Petunia didn't say anything, she just threw herself on Lily and started to sob. As shocked as Lily was she hugged her older sister back.

"Sshh, hey come on Tuney, it's okay, it's okay," Lily soothed.

"I'm... I'm sorry for everything Lily," hiccupped Petunia.

"There's nothing to apologize for Tuney," said Lily and released her sister so she could look her in the face and eye to eye.

Lily pulled her sister's face towards her and kissed her forehead.

"There's a bathroom just over there Tuney," said Lily softly.

Petunia slowly walked towards the indicated door. Lily made to talk to Dudley.

"Hello Dudley, I'm your Aunt Lily," said Lily gently.

"I know who you are," said Dudley rudely.

Lily was a little taken aback by the young boys attitude.

"Okay, would you like to meet your cousins?" asked Lily with a forced smile.

"I suppose," said Dudley sourly.

The attitude of Dudley nearly made Lily give the boy a thick ear, but it was Harry's day and she wasn't going to have that spoilt. Lily led Dudley through the house to the big bright airy kitchen. This was where she found Harry, Ron, Neville, Paula (Neville's little sister), Ginny, Fauna (Sirius and Marlene's daughter), one year old Maisie (Reg and Mary's daughter), Felicity and Bobbie.

"Harry; Felicity; Bobbie, this is your cousin Dudley, make him welcome okay?" commanded Lily.

"Yes mum," chimed all three children.

Lily left Dudley in charge of Harry; whilst she made her way back to the bathroom to check on Petunia.

"So Dudley would you like anything to drink?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, what you got?" asked Dudley rudely.

"Watch your attitude!" said ten year Ginny from behind Dudley.

"Yeah, what you going to do squirt?" mocked Dudley and gave Ginny a small shove.

It was hard enough that it sent Ginny pitching to the floor. Harry; Ron and Neville saw red and all three boys punched Dudley at once causing Dudley to grunt in pain. Four pairs of hands took hold of ears and caused them to separate.

"What do you think you four are doing?" asked James crossly.

"This fat moron was being rude and pushed Ginny over," said Harry crossly and looked up at his dad.

Arthur; Frank and Sirius had grabbed the other boys.

"Who is this young man?" asked Sirius coldly.

"Our cousin Dudley apparently," answered Harry again.

"Right we're going to let you all go, no more brawling," said Frank crossly.

They released the boys and they all rubbed their ears gingerly.

"A word Dudley... Please," commanded James at once.

"No, you're not my father," said Dudley defiantly.

"Thank Merlin," said Sirius none too quietly.

"Now Dudley," said James and grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him away.

Ginny had got herself to her feet and brushed her bottle green coloured dress off. The boys turned to her and checked on her. She assured they all that she was fine, and not to fuss. That was one thing that Harry liked about Ginny, it took an awful lot to make her cry. He admired her for it, but didn't say so.

The rest of the party went on genial fashion. When James returned with Dudley, the boy was looking thoroughly ashamed of himself and apologized to Harry; Ron; Neville and Ginny. The only other altercation that took place was later on in the evening when Marlene and Sirius got into a heated argument (They were in the process of a very messy divorce). Too much alcohol and the fact that Marlene had bought her new date Damascus Cook along with her. It was too much for Sirius. But James and Lily saw to it quickly and quietly, but made Harry quip to the other kids, 'Remind me never to marry yeah?'. All in all it had been a good day and a good party. Now Harry couldn't wait for his trip to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. Harry was smiling as he fell asleep that night.


	3. Visit To Diagon Alley

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating guys, been busy trying to stop my kids from wrecking the joint! Lol. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite this story, it means so, so much to me! Please R&R and let me know what you think!

* * *

Finally the day that Harry and Lily arrived to visit Diagon Alley. Harry was most excited to visit the alley. He loved the place, especially when it was teeming with all kinds of creatures. Harry swore he once saw a Hag, but neither Lily or James believed the boy.

"Mum are you ready to go? Harry hollered up the stairs.

"Just a minute Harry love," said Lily chuckling.

Lily appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled down at her eldest son. He was so grown up now and momentarily her heart ached. Soon he would be off to Hogwarts for nine months a year and she would miss him terribly. She lightly bounced down the stairs on the balls of her feet. Harry turned and smiled up at his mum, she was now thirty one and still looked as young and as fresh as ever, to Harry she was the prettiest woman in the world.

At the bottom of the stairs Lily embraced Harry briefly.

"Ready love?" asked Lily.

"You bet," smiled Harry.

"Have you got your book list?"

"Yes mum," said Harry patting his jeans pocket.

"Good boy, come on then."

Lily called goodbye to everyone and James appeared.

"Have you got the vault key sweetheart?" asked James.

"Yes love I have it," said Lily giving him a smile.

James kissed her full on the mouth causing Harry to groan. James chuckled as they broke apart and ruffled his sons unruly mop of hair.

"Dad," whined Harry.

James just laughed again.

"Bye you two have fun," called James from the front door.

Lily and Harry headed towards where the wards ended so they could Apparate into the alley. Harry hated side-long-Apparition it hurt his ears as well as made him feel a little sick.

"Ready love?" asked Lily quietly.

Harry nodded. Suddenly he felt himself spinning, and the sensation of being sucked through a drinking straw. Then the sensation stopped and Harry was able to breathe normally again. He opened his eyes and found himself in a very quiet Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barkeeper was busy polishing glasses with his wand. Lily lead Harry to the hidden archway and tapped the bricks with her wand which started them moving. As the view became larger the bigger his smile became, finally they were able to step over the threshold and in the packed bustling alley. Harry nearly burst with excitement at the sight.

"Okay Harry, we need to go to Gringotts bank first," said Lily loudly enough to be heard.

"Right-O mum," smiled Harry.

Lily slipped her arm over Harry's shoulders and led him down the street. Lily felt Harry start to pull away so he could head towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'.

"Uh uh young man," chided Lily.

"But mum just a quick look please?" begged Harry an imploring light in his eyes.

That look was the exact same look James would give when he'd wanted his own way too. That look always made Lily cave. She'd tried to make herself immune to it, but it never worked.

She sighed.

"Okay love, just two minutes."

"Thanks mum, you're the best," smiled Harry.

Lily shook her head and headed towards the shop with Harry. In the window sat the new Nimbus 2000 racing broom. Harry almost threw himself up again the window such was his excitement.

"Careful Harry, don't break the glass," admonished Lily.

"Mum isn't it beautiful," said Harry seemingly unhearing his mother.

Lily chuckled. He was just like James; Quidditch mad.

"Can I get it for school?" pleaded Harry.

"No Love, first years aren't allowed a broom to start with," explained Lily as gently as she could.

"Oh," said Harry as his face fell.

"Sorry love, come on."

Lily snaked her arm across Harry's shoulder again and led him away from the shop window. But Harry was soon happy again when he spotted Ron and Neville and their respective mothers.

"Ally, Molly," hailed Lily loudly.

"Ron, Neville," hailed Harry in a shout.

All four people turned to smile at Lily and Harry.

"Lily! Hi!" squealed Alice happily.

"Lily," said Molly happily opening her arms to hug the other woman.

"Ally, Molly I still need to go to Gringotts, can you watch Harry for me?" asked Lily brightly.

"We can do that," said Alice.

"Harry, you stay were your Aunty Alice and Molly can see you," commanded Lily.

"I will mum," said Harry rolling his eyes.

"I'll take them to Fortesque's and get them ice cream," bubbled Alice.

Lily looked at her old friend, there was stars in her eyes and Lily swore to find out later what was making her best friend smile and bubble so much. Not that Alice wasn't a bubbly girl, she always had been, but today was something different.

"I'll be back soon," said Lily with a curious smile at Alice.

Lily was back inside forty minutes and ready to shop.

"Ready guys?" smiled Lily.

"Hey mum, so where first?" asked Harry.

"How about we go next door to Flourish and Blotts?" asked Lily.

"What about Ollivanders?" asked Harry.

Lily knew that Harry had been itching to get his wand since his letter had arrived.

"Ally, Molly, how about I take the kids to Ollivanders?" asked Lily happily.

"Could you? We can go next door and get their books," said Molly happily affirmative.

"That would be great, meet you at what? Madam Malkins?"

The three kids audibly groaned. They all knew they'd have to get their robes, but they hated this aspect of shopping. The three mothers smiled at each other knowingly.

"Come on then boys, lets go get your wands."

So Lily, Harry, Ron and Neville headed towards the dust laden shop. The little bell tinkled as it admitted them. Lily ushered them towards the seats whilst they waited for Mr Ollivander to appear, which he finally did five minutes later.

"Ah, Mrs Potter so nice to see you again, I see you have Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom with you," smiled Ollivander.

He came out from behind the counter and asked for Harry to step forward. As soon as he did Mr Ollivander started to measure Harry, or more precisely the tape measure started to measure Harry whilst Mr Ollivander flitted between the sleeves picking suitable wands. He dropped the wands on the counter and beckoned Harry forward. He smartly removed a wand from its box and handed it to him.

Harry gave the wand a swish and caused a pot plant to dance across the counter.

"No, I think not."

He took the wand and opened another box. Twelve wands later and finally they found Harry's perfect wand. It was a Rowen, 12 1/2 inches unicorn hair core.

The same process began for Ron and then Neville. Finally all three boys had their wands. Ron's wand was cherry, 12 3/4 inches with a unicorn hair core. Neville's wand was Fir, 11 3/4 inches with a phoenix feather core.

They met Alice and Molly outside of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary shop.

"So what have we got left to do?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Just Madam Malkins and Eelops Emporium," replied Alice.

"What animal are you getting?" asked Neville.

"I'm getting an owl," grinned Harry.

"I haven't decided yet," replied Ron with a shrug.

What about you Neville?" asked Ron.

"I was thinking a toad," said Neville quietly.

"Nah, don't get a toad mate, they're so twenty years ago," laughed Harry.

Neville round face seem to fall and Ron gave Harry a dig in the ribs.

"Ouch!" hissed Harry.

"Everything okay boys?" asked Lily.

A chorus of quiet yeses affirmed everything was fine. They stopped outside of Madam Malkins.

"Now, do you boys know what animal you would like to take to school with you?" asked Alice.

"Mum can I get an owl please?" asked Harry.

"Of course you can love, what type would you like?"

Harry thought on it a moment before replying.

"Can I have a barn owl please? If they don't have then a snowy?"

"I can do that sweetheart."

"Ron, did you still want a rat?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"No, actually mum can I have an owl too?" asked Ron.

"Of course you can," smiled Mrs Weasley.

"What about you Neville?" asked Alice.

"Oh, whatever you can get me mum will be just fine," mumbled Neville.

Alice smiled understandingly. Neville had never been a child who wanted. He was always grateful for what he got.

"Okay now then boys in you go and make sure you stay till we get back," commanded Mrs Weasley.

"We will," chorused all three boys and entered.

As they did so there was another boy in the shop being measured for robes. He had a pale pointed face and sleek white blonde hair. Harry stopped short and suppressed a snort.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered.

"Maybe we should just go," muttered Neville.

But Harry grabbed Neville's arm before he could scarper.

"Oh look it's Potter, Weasley and Longbottom," sneered Malfoy.

"Oh hey slime ball," spat Harry.

"Now then boys no need for that," admonished Madam Malkin.

"Sorry Madam," apologized Harry.

From then on the communication was done in the form on facial expressions. Finally Malfoy was measured and able to step off the podium he'd been stood on. He walked over to Harry and sneered again.

"I guess I'll see you on the train now Potter."

Draco Malfoy sneered at Ron and then proceeded to shoulder barge Neville, sending him to the floor. Harry felt his fists curl and went for the boy. Ron recognising the signs grabbed Harry and held him back and muttered.

"Wait till we get on the train."

Ron let go of Harry. He gave Ron an annoyed look and helped Neville to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" asked Harry.

"No I'm fine," muttered Neville quietly.

They each took their turns to be measured and pinned. Again Harry was first. As Ron was halfway through getting measured the three women arrived back. Lily held the caged owl up for Harry to see. Inside was a fabulous white and brown barn owl. Alice held up a cat basket with a sleek tortoise shell cat inside. When Ron was done and it was Neville's turn Molly held up a cage with a majestic snowy owl inside.

Finally the shopping was done. It was time to Apparate home. Harry couldn't wait to show his dad, his sister and brother his new wand and his owl. In fact he couldn't wait now for September the first to arrive.


	4. Goodbyes Are Never Easy

A/N: Omg you guys! I'm so, so sorry this has taken me so long to update! A very big thank you to those people who have followed or favourite-d this story, I love you guys! Please R&R.

Lily and James had been called away to an Auror mission. Harry only had days left before he left to go to Hogwarts, and they weren't sure if they would be home in time to see him off.

"What if we're not back in time?" asked Lily tearfully.

"I know, I don't like it much either Lils, but what choice do we have?" asked James hugging his wife.

"I guess we better make this mission go as quick as possible," said Lily resolutely.

There was no way Lily would miss seeing her first born off to Hogwarts...

But she did and so did James.

The morning had arrived. Harry glumly climbed from his bed, he hadn't slept all that much. He'd got himself quite wound up over the fact it was going to be Sirius that saw him off, and not his parents. Harry hated his parents profession, especially when it kept them away for weeks at a time. He would always fret and worry till they came home. He shuffled slowly to the large kitchen, where he found Sirius making coffee and Hattie making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Hey Harry, you okay?" asked Sirius in concern when he realised his Godson had entered the room.

"Yeah, I guess," said Harry and fell into a seat.

Sirius studied his oldest Godchild and grimaced. He knew that Harry was upset that his parents weren't there to see him off. Sirius said nothing, but leaned across the table and patted Harry's hand. Harry offered a weak smile and accepted the cup of tea that Gretchen had just pushed towards him. Sirius decided something had to be done about Harry's moral.

"Harry, this is it, this is what you've been waiting for! Today is the day you set off for the most magical years of your life! Today you journey on the Hogwarts Express, sail across the Great Lake on the boats to the castle, be Sorted into your house, and start your magical education. Most of my most cherished memories are from Hogwarts Harry. It's the place where you'll meet the greatest friends you'll ever make, and maybe an enemy or two along the way," Sirius broke off and looked at Harry.

But the boy wasn't smiling, he was watching the window to the left. Sirius turned around and looked to see what Harry was looking at, in the distance an owl was heading toward the Potter Manor. As it got closer Sirius opened the window so the owl could fly right in. The letter was addressed to Harry.

"It's for you Harry," said Sirius handing the letter to his Godson.

Harry recognised the handwriting on the front of that of his mothers. He torn into the letter and removed it quickly.

Dear Harry,

We are so sorry sweetheart that we can't be there with you today, me and your father are both most aggrieved that we won't get to see you off. But know this Harry, we both love you so, so much. We're going to miss you loads, your dad especially, he's going to lose his Quidditch partner until Christmas now. We also wanted to let you know that whichever house you're sorted into we'll be happy, we don't mind in the slightest. You be a good boy and work hard, and try not to get into too much trouble please, you don't want a detention record like your father ha-ha. No duelling anyone until you know how, oh and stay out of Peeves way too. I must go Harry, write home when you arrive.

We love you,

Mum and dad x

Harry looked up at his Godfather, his green eyes shining. Sirius effected not to noticed and a lump appeared in his throat. He hated that James and Lily were away, every time they went he would fret just as much as Harry for their safe return, he hated what it did to the children, but he understood. Even though James technically didn't need to work, as being from an old Pure-blood family the Potter's were quite rich, James wasn't one for sitting around all day, he was too adventurous in nature. His parents before him had also been Aurors, and that was were James had gotten it from. Sirius on the other hand was a professional Quidditch player for the Ballycastle Bats as Beater one. They were currently third in the league.

"Everything okay Harry?" asked Sirius lightly.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Harry quietly and folded the letter into his pyjama pocket.

They were both served breakfast, which was eaten quietly.

An hour later and Harry was ready to go, despite it still only being early. Harry opened his truck to check that he had everything he needed to take with him, when he spotted a flat looking parcel on top of his neatly folded clothes. It was wrapped in brown paper and had James' untidy scrawl across the front, which read 'To Harry, love from dad'. Harry opened it and found a small rectangular mirror inside with a note.

Harry,

This is a two way mirror. It is one of a pair. I have the other. All you have to do is hold it up and say my name and I'll answer you, unless of course I'm on a mission in which case I won't be able to answer. Take care, and I'll see you Christmas.

Love,

Dad.

Harry caught his own grinning reflection. Maybe, as excited as he was about going to Hogwarts, he knew he was going to miss his parents terribly, and now he could at least see them. Harry wrapped the mirror carefully in a pair of socks and put it back into his truck.

Just before they left Sirius called Harry into James' study.

"I have a little parting gift for you Harry," said Sirius perching half his rump on the corner of the desk.

Harry looked inquisitively at his Uncle. Sirius grinned and pulled a thick piece of parchment out of his robes, and handed it to Harry.

"Urm, what is this Sirius?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"This Harry, is something very special, his my boy is a map of Hogwarts," said Sirius proudly.

Harry stared agape. He'd heard of the legendary 'Marauder's Map' but had never seen it, he scarcely believed it existed.

"For real?" was all the words Harry could muster such was his shock.

"For real Harry, watch," said Sirius grinning.

Sirius pulled his wand out of his robes and touched the map lightly and said 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. Lines started to appear and join up and form a intricate looking map. Harry stared at it in amazement.

"You and dad and Uncle Remus really made this?" asked Harry looking at his Godfather for affirmation.

"We did, it took us five long years to make it, but there you have it the legendary Marauder's map," said Sirius proudly.

Harry studied the map intently for a moment before looking up at his Uncle.

"Thank you Sirius, I shall treasure this," said Harry with a smile.

Sirius smiled back at Harry. He could the excitement starting to grow in his Godson's eyes again.

"When you're done with the map, tap it again and say Mischief managed and it'll go blank, after all you don't want anyone to be able to read it," said Sirius with a wink. "Oh and don't tell your dad I've given it to you, he didn't want you to have it."

Harry really grinned this time. He knew he was expecting him and his friends to replace the Marauders. Harry had also packed the pranking book and had told Sirius the other day which had made his Godfather smile widely and laugh.

(TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL) (TL)

Finally Harry was aboard the Hogwarts Express. Sirius and Remus had seen Harry off. He was seen off by the Weasley's and the Longbottom's. Harry's heart still ached that his parents couldn't be there.

Harry, Ron and Neville all found a compartment together and settled down for the long journey ahead.

Harry dozed for a while, while Ron trounced Neville at a game of Wizard's chess. Neville gave Harry a gentle shove when the lunch trolley rolled up and between the three of them bought nearly the whole trolley. They were in the middle of a picnic when the door slid open and in walked Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry his eyes flashing with anger.

"To take those," said Malfoy malevolently pointing to the pile of sweets on the seat next to Ron.

"Get stuffed Malfoy," said Ron pugnaciously.

"I don't think so," drawled Malfoy "Crabbe, Goyle grab those sweets."

Goyle shot his hand towards the pile, only to be cut off by Neville who had boldly shot a bat bogey hex at him. Crabbe roared and went for Neville, only to be tripped up by Ron who'd stuck his foot out and sent Crabbe crashing to the floor of the compartment, Harry meanwhile had gone for Malfoy and attempted to punch the living daylights out of him. A girl with bushy brown hair had been walking past and had run for the Head Boy and Girl.

By the time the fight had been broken up, Malfoy was sporting a black eye. Harry a broken pair of glasses, Ron a sprained ankle and Crabbe a dirty dusty face and a bruised nose. Neville was out cold as Goyle had been flailing his arms around and had connected painfully with Neville's head and sent him flying into the window table and cracking his head off of it.

The six boys were reprimanded by the Head Boy who had been most stern with them and warned them that he would be owling the school directly what had happened.

"You're just lucky that Miss Granger was walking past at the time and spotted the altercation, otherwise this injuries could have been much worse," admonished the Head Boy.

Harry and Ron muttered some rather unsavoury things about Miss Granger under their breaths.

The rest of the journey went quietly and smoothly. Except for Neville who had a right throbbing headache. The scenery outside the window was starting to get wilder, and darker. Miss Granger who was walking past slid the compartment door open and stepped in.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, how are you all? I hope those other boys didn't hurt you too much," said Hermione forthrightly.

"Oh, so you're the tattle tale," said Ron sourly.

Hermione looked a little taken aback at Ron's attitude.

"I only did what I thought was right," said Hermione, eyes flashing.

"Next time don't bother," said Ron crossly.

"I'm sorry, ignore my friend, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom," said Harry politely trying to diffuse the situation.

"Pleasure, you'll want to change, we're nearly there," said Hermione in high dudgeon and stalked out.

Finally the train started to slow and pull into Hogsmeade station. It was pitch black and cold on the platform. Over the bustle of people a voice was yelling.

"Firs' years towards me please," called a giant man.

Harry, Ron and Neville all nervously made their way towards the giant.

"Come on, this way, and stay together."

Once all the first years were grouped together the giant man introduced himself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," said the man. "Now we're going to go to the school in the boats, no more than four to a boat, follow me."

Everyone followed Hagrid to the boats. Hagrid sat in the lead boat by himself. Harry, Ron and Neville were joined by Hermione Granger, which made Ron grind his teeth.

Once everyone was aboard they all set off for the school. After a little while Hagrid called that round the next corner they would get their first glimpse of the school.

When it came into sight, everyone in the boats gasped with awe at the sight of the castle all lit up.

"Wow! Just as Sirius described it," muttered Harry to Ron.

Ron just nodded emphatically.

"So amazing," said Hermione from behind Ron.

This caused Ron to start, he'd forgotten she was behind him. He looked behind him and glared at her momentarily.

Finally the boats came to a halt. They had arrived.


	5. Best Surprise

A/N: Hey guys! Here we are with the next instalment. I really hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you to all those people who Followed/Favourite/Reviewed. Means so much to me! :D You guys rock! :D

Sirius was the one who received the letter from Hogwarts about Harry fighting. James had told him to deal with anything that happened whilst they were away on the mission. But he wasn't Harry's father, how could he send the boy a Howler? Sometimes he resented James and Lily for being Aurors and going away on missions. It wasn't that he didn't love his Godkids because he would fight to the ends of the earth for them, but it still wasn't his responsibility.

Just then Sirius' enchanted mirror grew hot in his pocket. He slipped it out and found James smiling at him. When he saw the expression on Sirius' face his grin slipped away.

"Padfoot, what's wrong? Is it one of the kids?" James asked quickly.

"Yeah, your eldest has been fighting on the train to Hogwarts, I just got the letter," said Sirius unimpressed.

Sirius heard James sigh and then Lily's voice asking what was wrong. The mirror was wrestled out of James' hand and Lily came into view.

"Sirius what's wrong? What's going on?" asked Lily.

"Harry has been fighting already, he got into a fist fight on the train with the Malfoy kid," replied Sirius sullenly. "When are you back?"

"Soon hopefully Pads," said Lily with a frown.

"I'm leaving you guys to deal with Harry, he's your son," snapped Sirius.

James wrestled the mirror back off of Lily.

"Pads, what's up?" asked James with a frown.

"Nothing, just hurry up and come home!"

With that Sirius put the mirror down and dropped his head into his hands.

At the other end Lily and James looked at each other worriedly. Something was wrong with their best friend but they had no idea what exactly.

"We need to go home and soon James, I think Sirius is getting resentful," said Lily sadly.

"I think you could be right Lils," replied James with a small sigh and a frown.

"I think I'm going to give up my job, we don't need both of us working really," said Lily slipped her arms around her husbands waist.

"Is that what you really want Lils? Could you handle being home all the time, there wouldn't be a lot for you to do," said James quietly.

"I have Tuney, and I have my friends I could have play dates and stuff with them," said Lily with a shrug.

"Well if you're sure Lils," said James uncertainly.

"I'm sure love, I can't keep expecting Sirius to have to deal with all the kids stuff, it's not fair on him, also he's not having the best time of it because of what he's going through with Marley," said Lily.

"Well I'll support you, whatever you decide to do," said James hugging his wife.

At Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Neville, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were in McGonagall's office getting a right good telling off.

"I am appalled by your behaviour, your first day at the school and you're already in trouble, you all acted irresponsibly you shall all serve detention a weeks worth! Now back to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, then which ever house you're sorted into will lose points," said McGonagall, nostrils flaring.

Harry stood in dumb silence, he felt so bad, he took the risk and glanced sideways at Ron and Neville. Ron looked like he was fully ashamed and Neville was almost in tears. Harry swallowed.

"I'm so sorry Professor, I shouldn't have let Malfoy provoke me," said Harry contritely.

"I'm sorry too," said Ron quietly.

Neville tried to speak but he couldn't. Malfoy and his goons just stood there stonily saying nothing.

"Down to the Great Hall," commanded McGonagall.

They followed the Professor down the corridor towards the large sweeping marble staircase.

Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor. Neville into Hufflepuff. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle into Slytherin. Never had a term started with three out of the four houses being in negative figures before. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs refused to speak to Harry, Ron and Neville that night.

Once they were shown to their dormitories Harry pulled his curtains around his four poster and pulled out a sheaf of parchment and ink and quill and began to write.

Dear Mum, dad and Uncle Sirius,

I have arrived safely at Hogwarts. I have a confession to make, I got into a fight on the train coming here, I'm so sorry I've let you all down and disgraced you. I have apologized and I have a weeks worth of detentions to do and my house is now in negative figures, I guess that's what you call karma right?!

I was sorted into Gryffindor as was Ron. Neville got sorted into Hufflepuff.

I'm going to go to bed.

Love Harry.

Harry gave the letter to his owl who soared out of the dormitory window, Harry watched until she was a mere dot on the dark horizon before he crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next day Lily arrived home to relieve Sirius of his burdens. She gently shook him awake to let him know she was there.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I never meant to impose all of this on you," said Lily as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the sleepy Sirius.

"Lils, what are you doing home?" asked Sirius blearily.

"To take all this off your hands, It's more my responsibility than it is yours Pads, I'll take care of things now," said Lily softly with a smile.

Sirius just stared at his sister-in-law like she'd suddenly grown a second head.

"Let me get this straight Lils, you're giving up your job, the job you love to be a stay at home mum and take responsibility," said Sirius slowly trying to get his head around all this.

Lily laughed gently.

"That's exactly right Pads," smiled Lily.

"Wow, now I know I'm dreaming!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Oh you cheeky sod Padfoot," and set about whacking Sirius.

"Does this feel like you're dreaming," said Lily punctuating each word with a punch.

"No, no okay, It's not a dream," said Sirius laughing.

Harry's owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter into Lily's lap.

"Oh it's from Harry," exclaimed Lily.

She slit the letter open and read it.

"He was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Ron. Neville made Hufflepuff," said Lily with a small smile. "He's already in detention, I think that must be a record, not even you and James managed that."

"That's my boy," said Sirius.

Which caused Lily to thump Sirius again.

"Ow, that hurt Lily-pad," said Sirius rubbing his arm.

"Serves you right, now go home and do what you have to do, I'll deal with the children."

Lily got up and left. Sirius lay back and blinked at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it, Lily was giving up her job to stay at home. Sirius felt shame rise up in his cheeks. He sighed and got up.

He found Lily later on in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and composing a Howler to Harry. He knew it was paining Lily to have to send a Howler to her son but she knew she had no choice. He'd got in trouble on his very first day, and as far as Lily was concerned that was an appalling way to make a start to his first year. At this very moment Molly and Alice were also composing Howlers to their sons.

It was still early yet and Sirius knew Felicity and Bobbie wouldn't rise for a couple more hours yet. So he made the most of the peace. Before Lily broke it.

"So what have I missed?" asked Lily quietly as she took a gulp of her coffee.

"Not a lot if I'm honest Lils, Bobbie made a crash landing on his toy broomstick, Felicity read a chapter of Beedle's to herself out loud, Harry got off to Hogwarts fine," said Sirius with a shrug.

"Been kind of slow huh?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, same as usual," said Sirius.

"Thank you Padfoot, for everything," said Lily placing her hand over his.

"No problems Lily, I'm sorry for my mood yesterday, I had, had a letter from Marlene's lawyer..." Sirius stopped and shook his head.

Lily gave Sirius' hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry Siri," said Lily sadly.

"Not your fault Lils I was the one who screwed it up," said Sirius on a sigh.

"Yeah but the pressure of helping us out didn't help matters though did it?" said Lily.

She had done a lot of thinking last night and she realised that Sirius and Marlene would never had split up if only Sirius had been home more than he was and not looking after their children for them. She felt awfully guilty for tearing her best friends apart. It was best if she came out of work and looked after their children. Maybe if Sirius was lucky he could make it up to Marlene somehow.

Sirius said nothing he just watched Lily as she spoke. He knew she was blaming herself for his failed marriage, but the truth of the matter was it wasn't anything to do with looking after the kids. It was his selfishness and not exactly being there for Marlene and Fauna when he should have been because he was busy with his own stuff.

"Lils, I swear this isn't yours or James' fault okay? It's entirely my fault," said Sirius loudly.

Lily stopped and looked at him. She could see in his dark gray eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Okay Pads, well I need to find Star and send this Howler to my son," said Lily with a twitch of her lips.

Lily rose taking her coffee with her as she went to locate Star. Sirius looked at his watch it was five am. Sirius decided to go home and see his daughter. He knew Marlene wouldn't be happy about him turning up unannounced, but he wanted to see his princess, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed a robe and put it on, he wrapped it tightly around himself and walked to where the wards ended and Apparated to Tutshill to see his family.


End file.
